


Home

by wings128



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen take a limo to the airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [big_heart_june](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=big_heart_june).



> Inspired by comments in an LJ post of big_heart_june's about what J2 get up to in their limo.

All the windows are up, the privacy screen's closed, and they're finally alone; just the two of them and the heat of their need for each other. 

Jensen settles his arse deeper. The soft protest of expensive leather against tightly stretched designer denim draws Jared's attention like it's the signal he's been waiting all morning to hear.

Jensen shifts, widens the spread of his thighs, palms smoothing from groin to knee and back in a rhythm practiced so often it's become habit. He drags his eyes with agonising patience over every, single, inch, of Jared. From the way his jeans stretch tight over the hard line of his trapped cock, to the inviting openness of the black button-down, and his bared throat. 

Jared swallows when their eyes meet; summer-green with a kaleidoscope’s blend of hazel, and blue. He watches as Jensen's pupils swallow hungrily to leave only a thin ring of colour.

He's lightheaded with knowing that Jensen wants him – but not nearly as much as he wants Jensen. No one could _ever_ want anything the way Jared wants Jensen.

"Jay?" Jared whispers; querying time restraints, not permission.

He's moving, freeing his cock one handed to bounce and jerk against his firm belly as he climbs into the cradle of Jensen's lap. Jensen's freed himself, jeans open and down far enough to get the job done. He'd never strip fully in the car, not with the odds of getting busted so high; never let Jared ride him in here, like Jared craves.

"Hey," Jensen's breath is warm on the damp skin behind Jared's ear, makes him shiver with the fever in his blood and he closes his eyes. "Look at me, Jare."

There's a tangle of authoritative fingers in his hair, tugging him down, and in, and close. Their mouths brush, startle back at the spark of contact, pause and lunge in; taking, tasting, teasing. 

Jensen moans as he fills Jared's mouth with his tongue, licks over and around, nibbles the playful tip and feels Jared's laugh against his own lips as their hips grind up and together.

"Jay!" Jared gasps as the friction disappears along with Jensen's hips and he has to follow or die from the loss. _"Pleease!"_

Jensen chuckles, he's a bastard like that, traces the outline of Jared's softly open mouth with the pad of his thumb; rasps against Jared's straight white teeth and taps his tongue once, twice, then yanks his lover closer with his free hand. "Do it."

Jared shudders, thinks of the two of them sliding slick with precome, hot with hard heat, and wraps their cocks in one huge hand.

Jensen's hips come up, need pushing past his control and Jared could do this all day; one palm flat against the roof, hips shunting, and fist metering their pleasure.

Jared dives for Jensen's open mouth, lips slick with spit where he's licked them, fucks in with his tongue because there isn't time for _slow_ or _finesse._ He feels Jensen's hands on his hips, keeping them tight and close, forcing Jared to quicken the pull of his strokes.

Jensen groans and stills, strings of warm creamy come striping Jared's hand, their clothes, and the triangle of Jensen's exposed belly. He shivers, his body cooling as Jared's combusts into its own shuddering climax.

He drops his head, rests it in the crook of Jensen's shoulder, and hears the murmured words they can never say before the world. But here, here in the shaded confines of a hired limo, it's ok and Jared shivers. Jensen's husky tone so full of Texas it makes him long for home. "Love you."

"Love you, Jay" he answers, lips tender against the spot that makes his lover squirm; but it's with those three words, that Jared knows, as long as he's with Jensen, he will always be home.


End file.
